Another Chance
by Imhotep
Summary: Set 5 years after TMR...going to be sort of a romance...i'm not good with summerys so just R+R...NO FLAMES!!
1. Chapter 1: Another Chance

Another Chance  
  
By: Imhotep  
  
Hello Everyone. This is my first fanfic so I know its probably not very good...but oh well. Anyways... I just got done watching The Mummy Returns and I thought that there really needs to be a sequel...and this idea was born! It takes place 5 years after The Mummy Returns. So Alex is 13 years old...Ardeth Bey will be in this with his family...yes he has a family in this...along with Evy and Rick's twins. Ok...so enjoy!  
  
~Imhotep~  
  
Chapter 1: Another Chance...  
  
It was dark when Imhotep opened his eyes...very dark, lit only very faintly by torches. It had been years since he had opened his eyes yet he didn't know how long. He recognized this place all too well...the Underworld. `What's going on?' he thought. Then he remembered...Awakening a second time...Year of the Scorpion...Anck-su-namun alive...bracelet of Anubis...the journey to Amh Shere...The O'Connells and their son...the battle with the Scorpion King...Anck-su-namun's betrayal...and then...darkness. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He jumped up and shook his head to clear the memories and saw Hathor the goddess of love and Anubis the guardian of the dead...and there she was...Anck-su-namun. Hathor put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Calm yourself Imhotep. Anck-su-namun wishes to speak to you." The goddess told him smiling. Before Imhotep could say a word, Anck-su-namun ran up to him, threw her arms around him and started crying. "I am so sorry my love. Please  
forgive me, please. I never intended to hurt you. I was so stupid, I panicked. I'm so sorry..." she gasped out between sobs. Imhotep was startled. He put his arms around her and blinked back tears. "Shhh. Its okay now my love. I forgive you. We are together again." He told her softly. He bent down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I hate to break up such a touching moment...I really do, but Hathor and I have an offer for you two. A once in a millennia deal." Anubis said, startling the two lovers.  
  
"You have a chance to live a mortal life on Earth. If you choose so, we will give you your bodies back and transport you onto the mortal plane. We will put you in New York City, in the United States of America. Europe and North Africa will be engulfed in turmoil soon and we don't want you stuck in the middle of all that. Your part of the deal is to live normal lives... no world domination and such...got it?" Hathor told them.  
  
"When you say our bodies...our normal bodies or the mummified ones?" Imhotep asked suppressing a shudder.  
  
"The normal ones...the ones you were born into over 3000 years ago." Anubis replied grinning.  
  
"What about papers?" Anck-su-namun asked. "We need birth certificates, money, driver's licenses, proof of citizenship papers, those sorts of things." She elaborated earning questioning glances from Imhotep and Anubis.  
  
"All taken care of my dear...We have a `friend', if you will, on Earth who has gotten you papers and identities...and of course money...she will help you out." Hathor said smiling.  
  
"Friend?" Imhotep asked suspiciously.  
  
"Do you remember the high Priestess of your order, Imana?" Anubis asked facing Imhotep.  
  
"Yes! She was a very nice girl." Imhotep stated.  
  
"She will help you out. She has been reincarnated as a very successful owner of the Museum of Antiquities in New York City. She will meet you at Hamunaptra and bring you safely to New York. She will then give you jobs at the museum there since you both know hieroglyphics. Also, you will be known as Imhotep and Anck-su-namun Di-Anh. Good luck" Hathor said.  
  
"Di-Anh?" Imhotep and Anck-su-namun said aloud as they were transferred to the world of the living...  
  
AN: Di-Anh means "given life" in ancient Egyptian...I know because I speak that language and I can also write in hieroglyphics...not that anyone cares.....but just in case any one wanted to know! Anyways...r+r!  
  
~Imhotep~ 


	2. ~Note~

To all who read this:  
  
Hello  
  
This is Imhotep. I am writing a story that takes place 5 years after The Mummy Returns. I really would like help for this story from an experienced author, especially with the romance parts...I'm not very romantic... So any one who is interested in helping me or has any questions, please email me at : [1]High_Priest_Imhotep2000@yahoo.com.  
  
I will try to answer you back as soon as I can.  
  
Thank you very much  
  
Imhotep  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:High_Priest_Imhotep2000@yahoo.com 


End file.
